Power
by BackstabberEm
Summary: A fic about Harry's birth and the events leading up to it. LJ story
1. Get me to a Hospital!

_**Power  
Part 1**_

>>>>>

"Good morning sweetheart," James said, kissing Lily lightly.

"Ugh," Lily groaned. "Is it time to get up already?"

"If you don't want your boss killing you, I'd think about getting up now," James said.

"Why'd you let me go out with you guys?" Lily moaned. "Now I'm hungover and not ready to go to work until I have ten cups of coffee and an entire bottle of aspirin."

"We warned you after your hundredth drink, but you didn't listen," James yelled from the bathroom.

"Damn you! When I married you, stopping me after two drinks was part of the agreement," Lily teased, rubbing her temples.

"Oohps, mwy bwad," James said, toothbrush in mouth.

Lily groaned one more time and got out of bed. She stood beside James as they both brushed their teeth. James looked at Lily and Lily grinned up at him. She kissed him, foamy toothpaste mouth and all.

"Well…that's the mintiest kiss I've ever received," James teased, kissing Lily again. "So…shall we attempt to get those ten cups of coffee in you in the next thirty minutes?"

"Actually I feel like ice cream," Lily said.

"It's eight in the morning!" James exclaimed.

But before Lily could answer, she threw up all over the floor.

"Oh honey," James said. He took her hand and led her to the bed. "There's no way you're going anywhere today."

"But work…" Lily said, lying down in the bed.

"Work can wait," James insisted. "I'll get you some aspirin but then I'm heading off to work. But I'll come back on my lunch break."

"No James really, I feel fine now," Lily said, starting to get out of bed.

"No way. You're staying right where you are," James said, giving Lily a kiss on the forehead.

"Ugh, why are you so good to me?" Lily groaned sarcastically.

"Because sex is no fun without you," James teased back.

"You know, one of these days I'm gonna leave you, and you'll really regret those kind of comments," Lily joked.

* * *

"Hey James, you're late," Sirius said, sipping his coffee.

"Does Larine know?" James asked, referring to their boss.

"Not yet," Remus said, sitting down at a desk beside James.

"So how's the Newlywed's?" Sirius asked.

"We've been married for three months. I think it's time to stop calling us newlyweds," James pointed out.

"None of my other friends are married, so when _they _get married, _they'll _be newlyweds and you'll just be washed up news," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Well then I will be a newlywed forever, because you have no friends," James teased. "An to answer you previous question, I'm good but Lily is sick."

"Sick?" Remus asked.

"She threw up this morning," James said with a shrug. "It was probably from the fact that she was thinking of eating ice cream at eight in the morning."

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. "Uh…I don't think so buddy."

"What?" James asked.

Sirius and Remus grinned. "So wait, she's throwing up and requesting weird foods?"

"Yeah…" James said, not catching on.

"She's pregnant!" Remus and Sirius exclaimed.

"What?? No she's not," James said. "She just had a few too many drinks last night."

"Dude, she would just have a headache this morning if that was the case," Remus exclaimed.

"No, you guys are crazy. She's just hungover," James said with a shrug. "Lily was never able to hold her liquor."

"James, she didn't have _that _many drinks last night," Sirius said.

"Four margaritas, three glasses of wine, and three beers in two hours is a whole hell of a lot for Lils," James said.

"She is pregnant," Remus insisted.

"You're such a dawg! What did _you _guys do on your honeymoon?" Sirius teased.

James stopped and then a smile crept up on his face. "She's pregnant."

"Well, you just gonna stand there? Go celebrate Sirius Jr!" Sirius cried out.

"I will!" James exclaimed, starting to run off. "Wait…Sirius Jr?"

"Eh…it's a work in progress," Sirius said.

James laughed and then ran off.

"So…you're taking your lunch break?!" Larine, his boss, yelled after him.

* * *

"Oh my god," Lily exclaimed, staring at the blue line on the pregnancy test.

"Lily?? Lily!" James shouted, running up the stairs and violently pushing the door open to the bedroom.

Lily came out of the bathroom. James grinned at her from across the bedroom. Slowly, Lily returned the grin. James rushed over to her and whirled her in the air.

"We're having a baby!" James exclaimed.

Lily smiled and laughed. James kissed her and then put her down. "How did you know?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "Oh come on, throwing up, requesting weird foods, feeling nauseous. Only an idiot wouldn't figure it out."

Lily just looked at him for a few seconds. "So…Remus and Sirius told you huh?"

James's mouth dropped wide open. "How'd you know that??"

"Because, and I say this with love, you _are _an idiot," Lily joked.

James looked offended. "Now, is that how you treat the father of your child?"

Lily squealed and kissed her husband.

* * *

"So here's to Lily and James Potter!" Sirius exclaimed, a few nights later.

"Cheers!" everyone else announced. Everyone included James's best friend, Sirius, Remus and Peter, and Lily's best friends, Kyra and Teri.

"Ugh, let me have a sip," Lily pleaded, reaching over for James's wine.

"Nuh uh, no way," James said, pulling his arm away. "Drink your water."

"This baby better come out of me fast. I want alcohol," Lily whined. Everyone laughed.

"I must admit, Sirius Jr. is going to be damn hott," Sirius admitted.

"Sirius Jr?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows and looking over at James.

"Oh yeah…I meant to talk to you about that," James said slowly.

"No way is our baby gonna be called Sirius Jr. We don't need another one of _you _running around," Lily said to Sirius with a laugh.

"So why is their baby going to be hott and how do you know this? You some kind of psychic?" Teri asked.

"Well no…but look at it's parents. You've got James over here who is incredibly handsome," Sirius said, giving James a smile. "And his mother…well she's got a _smoking _body."

"Hey! That's my wife you're talking about," James said.

"And this _is _assuming it's James's kid…" Sirius said.

"_Yes _it's James's baby," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Damn…I thought maybe it was mine. You know, that one fling we had a month ago," Sirius said with a wink.

"You know, I'm getting tired of you hitting on my wife. You did it when we hated each other at Hogwarts, you did it when we were going out, you did so the night of our wedding, and you're _still _doing it," James joked and the whole group laughed.

"Well I'm waiting for the day she leaves you," Sirius said with a shrug.

"You have your own girlfriend," Remus reminded him.

"He does?" Peter asked.

"I do?" Sirius asked.

"What about Jeanne?" Remus said.

"Oh yeah…that didn't work out," Sirius said with a shrug.

"They never do," Kyra said.

"Hey! I resent that," Sirius insisted.

"You always do," Kyra replied, and the whole group laughed.

* * *

Four months past, and Lily was _not _having a fun time.

"How much longer til this baby comes out of me?" Lily groaned to James, while trying to put on mascara. "It makes me look so fat and ugly."

"Honey, you look beautiful," James said, kissing her on the forehead. "But we have to go now or we're going to be late for the party."

"Don't rush me," Lily insisted. "I'm almost done."

"Yes, I know, you said that ten minutes ago," James said, trying to be calm.

Lily was attempting to put on lipstick when she burst into tears.

"Honey, Lily, what's wrong??" James asked.

"I hate this stupid baby. When'sit coming out?" Lily asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Oh no, don't sit down," James said, trying to be sweet. "You only have two months left. They'll fly by."

"Don't tell me they'll fly by. These past few months have _not _flown by. They've been the slowest few months of my _life_," Lily said, hiccupping from her tears.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do," James said. "But we really have to get going."

"Don't tell me what to do James Potter. I can _read _a clock," Lily said stubbornly.

"Okay, okay," James said.

"Are you getting impatient with me??" Lily asked.

James tried to hide his sigh and instead forced a sincere smile. "Of course not."

Lily got up. "My make-up is nowall messed up. Give me another few minutes."

"No, no," James insisted. "We have to be going _now_."

Lily burst into tears once again. "You don't care if I look pretty at the party. I'm already _fat_, can't my _face _at least look pretty? Nooo, you have to get there on _time_. Probably to greet all the non-fat pretty girls."

"Okay, now you're talking crazy," James said, through gritted teeth.

"You know what?" Lily said, taking off her shoes. "I'm not going."

"Lily! Why not??" James asked, trying hard not to glance over at the clock.

"Because," Lily insisted. "I don't want to."

"Um, okay. But you know that I _have _to go…right?" James said. "I'm giving a speech…"

"Oh riiight. Don't stay home with your fat wife. Go out and mingle with all the other girls. I'll just sit at home lying in bed," Lily said angrily.

"Ugh! That's not _it_ Lily. I'm giving an important _speech_," James said. "And I'd like it if you were there…"

"I _said _I wasn't going," Lily insisted. "You have no respect for me James Potter. All you care about is you and your important events."

"What? Why would you _say _something like that??" James asked, getting aggravated at Lily's mood swings.

"Because it's true!" Lily cried out. She folded her arms across her chest and turned away from James.

James groaned. "Look Lily, I _really _have to go. Can we talk about this later?"

"Well I don't know, won't you be off screwing one of your colleagues??" Lily exclaimed.

James threw his hands up in the air because he was frustrated. "Stop accusing me of cheating on you. Would I have _married _you if I didn't think I was going to be faithful??"

"Well _yeah_. That way you can share tax bills, you get a great house, and you get a woman who will bear your children," Lily said.

"Ugh! Lily, you're impossible!" James exclaimed.

"If I'm impossible, then why don't you just leave?!" Lily cried out.

"Fine! I will," James said stubbornly and then stormed out.

* * *

"Whoa, someone doesn't look that great. You nervous about making the speech?" Sirius asked, as James entered the room.

"No, I've made plenty of speeches before," James pointed out and thenhe sighed."It's Lily. She's driving me crazy."

"Mood swings?" Remus asked, just walking in, and the three of them walked over to their table.

"Yes," James groaned. "And she's really getting on my nerves. She takes forever in the bathroom, accuses me of cheating, exclaims that I don't respect her, and she's always telling me we never should have gotten married."

"She's pregnant James," Sirius said simply. "This is just the start of it."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"You're going to be cranky at each other after early morning feedings, you'll both be too tired to even talk to each other, and Lilly will be angry that you get to leave and go to work while she has to stay home and hear the baby cry all day," Sirius said with a shrug.

James slouched down in his seat. "Why'd you have to tell me that?"

"But there are a lot of perks with having a baby," Remus said, trying to cheer him up.

"Oh really? I'm starting to think that there's nothing positive about having a baby," James mentioned.

"Well, for the first thing, she won't have any mood swings because she won't be pregnant anymore," Remus said with a shrug. "And when that baby comes out and you hold it for the first time, you will feel that nothing else in the world matters. I mean come on, you and Lily created something to_gether_. And what about when you hear its first words? And see its first step? And it's first haircut? And don't forget about the first time it says dad. Face it Prongs, having a baby is going to be the best."

James just smiled weakly. "I know, I know. I just wish Lily would stop biting my head off. I don't want to ever go home. I'm actually _scared _of her!"

Sirius and Remus laughed. "Well, you can crash at our place if you want to," Sirius offered.

"No way," Remus insisted, shaking his head. "You are going home to Lily."

James groaned. "Aw, do I have to?" he whined.

"If you think _you're _upset, think again," Remus pointed out. "Lily is sitting there thinking her husband doesn't love her, thinking she's fat, and basically she's just confused. She can't control her emotions or her body and it's driving her crazy."

"Which is driving _me _crazy," James muttered.

* * *

"You heading home now?" Sirius asked, coming into the lobby where James was sitting.

James looked up. "I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" Sirius asked, sitting down beside him.

James looked up at Sirius. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Take care of a baby," James explained. "I just…I mean, are we responsible enough? We're so young. I'm just starting to get this Auror thing down, how can I be a father? Will I even be a _good _father? Will this kid like me? I only get one chance with this kid. What if I screw it up?"

Sirius smiled. "James, you've been taking care of me since I was two."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on. Who did I go to when my family life fell apart? Who did I go to when Kyra and I broke up? Who do I go to every timeI meet a girl?" James smiled. "You've been taking care of me since we were kids. This kid will be no different."

"He'll sleep, eat, and poop just as much as you do," James joked.

* * *

"Hi, Sirius?" Lily asked. She was on the phone calling Sirius and Remus at 3 AM in the morning.

"Hmm?" Sirius asked, obviously still half asleep.

"Is James there?"

"What??" Sirius asked, fully awake now.

"James didn't come home so I was wondering if he was there," Lily said.

Sirius jumped out of bed and started throwing clothes on. "I'll be there in a second."

Sure enough, Sirius 'popped' in a few seconds later and Remus was with him.

"Oh Sirius, what if something happened to him?" Lily asked, obviously really worried.

"I'm sure nothing happened," Sirius said, trying to stay calm.

"Well how do you know??" Lily asked.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. "He told us about your fight. He's probably just scared to come home."

"Yeah, well maybe if he wasn't so insensitive, I wouldn't have to yell at him," Lily said stubbornly.

"I think James is doing pretty well with it all," Remus said.

"Huh?" Lily asked.

"Most first-time fathers freak out and go nuts in anticipation of the baby," Remus said with a shrug. "I think James could be a lot more paranoid and scared."

"He's scared shitless," Sirius spoke up.

"What?" Remus and Lily asked.

"Um, Remus, can I talk to you for a second?" Sirius muttered, bringing Remus into the hallway. "James and I were talking before I _thought _he came home and he is on the brink of losing it over this baby. He's afraid the baby won't like him, he's afraid of what will happen between him and Lily, he thinks that he and Lily are too young, he thinks he's gonna end up screwing up the baby's life. He's more paranoid and scared then I have ever seen him. And he was a nervous _wreck _on their wedding day." Remus sighed, and Sirius and Remus walked back into the bedroom.

"So, he's really doing that bad?" Lily asked.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "I always forgot you were an expert eavesdropper."

"Hey Li-" James started. "Oh…um, hi guys."

Lily practically ran to James's side and gave him a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" James said.

"Oh," Lily responded. She hit James on the shoulderas hard as she could.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for??"

"I was so worried about you! Where the hell have you been?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Out."

"Oh yeah, _there's _somewhere we should have checked," Lily said angrily.

"Uh…I think we're just gonna go…" Sirius said from the background.

"Yeah, I'd do that. You don't want to see me _murder _your best friend," Lily said through gritted teeth. "Thanks guys."

"Uh huh," Remus and Sirius said, actually worried that they may never see their friend again, but very happy that they were not in his position.

After they popped out, Lily turned back to her husband. "You are _so _inconsiderate. I wake up and notice that half the bed is _empty_. You know, this baby took _two _of us and I don't think it's fair that you think you can _bail_."

"Lily!" James exclaimed, trying to get her to be quiet. "I don't _want _to bail. I mean, I have to admit, at first I thought I wanted out. But I was wandering around this god forsaken town, and I came across that baby shop on Fourth Street. I looked through the window and saw this tiny yellow shirt with ducks on it. I mean, how can something that wears _that _be scary?"

Lily sighed and sat down on her bed. "If you were scared, why didn't you just talk to me?"

James sat down beside her. "Um, hate to admit this but, honey, you scare me."

Lily smiled a little. "I can't control my mood swings. Ugh! I can't control my emotions _or _my body. When is this _over?_"

James smiled and kissed his wife. "Sooner than you think."

"Should we call Sirius and Remus and tell them that everything's okay?" Lily asked.

James kissed Lily a little more passionately. "We don't want to bother them."

Lily smiled as James pushed her against the bed and kissed her.

* * *

"Oof," Lily said, clutching her stomach. "Ow, ow." Lily looked over at James who was sleeping soundly. "James, get up."

"Hmm?" James said, not wanting to get up. "Is it eight already?"

"Ow, ow!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm up, I'm up," James claimed. "What's wrong?" He looked at the clock and saw that it said 6:45.

"I think the baby's coming," Lily said.

"Don't worry honey," James exclaimed, turning over and closing his eyes. "It's not due for another 7 weeks."

"I don't think he wants to wait-OW!" Lily cried out.

"Hmm?" James asked.

She clutched her stomach and got out of bed. "Owww," Lily moaned. "Oh…um, my water broke."

"Oh it's okay, we'll buy you another one," James insisted, still groggy.

"_No _James," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "my. water. broke."

"Ooooh!" James exclaimed. James threw the covers off, and jumped out."Well we have to get you to the hospital right away! I hope our doctor is on call. I like him and you seem to like him also. And I kind of get the idea that he likes us. And I won't feel comfortable if anyone else delive-"

"James!" Lily burst out. "Stop rambling and _get me to the hospital_."

>>>>>>

**_This story is going to be short compared to other's I have written. Only one more chapter!_**


	2. Home is nice

_**Power  
Part 2**_

_**You guys know which characters belong to JK Rowling and what characters don't  
**  
_>>>>>

"Pregnant woman coming through! Pregnant woman coming through!" James cried out, rushing into the hospital.

"What is her name?" the nurse behind the desk asked.

"Lily Potter," James answered. "Get her a room. Ooh and a wheelchair. Why aren't you moving??"

"Be_cause_, we need a patient," the nurse answered.

"Huh? OH!" James exclaimed, and ran out to the parking lot, rushing Lily backin. "Here she is."

"Okay, you fill the paperwork out, we'll get your wife a room," the nurse said. "Who's your OBGYN?"

"Dr. Weaver," James answered, taking the paperwork.

After her filled out all the paperwork, he went to a payphone. "Sirius? Remus? You there?" James called out into the answering machine. "HELLO!? WAKE U-"

"What??" Sirius asked groggily, picking the phone up.

"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" James shouted, not caring if people were staring at him.

"What?? _Now??" _Sirius asked.

"YES! Call the girls! Get Remus up! Find Peter!" James exclaimed, and then hung up the phone. He stopped by the gift shop and then practically ran to Lily's room.

"Lily, honey, I'm here," James said, entering the room.

Lily just smiled weakly.

"I got you something," James said, taking the green teddy bear out from behind his back. "Well actually it's for the baby. Since _you _didn't want to know the sex of the baby, I couldn't get pink or blue, but I deci…what's wrong?"

Lily wiped away her tears and whispered, "I'm scared."

James rushed to his wife's side with a slight smile. "I know…but you'll do great."

"I hope so," Lily whispered, taking the bear from James.

James kissed Lily on the forehead.

"Knock, knock," a voice said, opening the door.

"You called them?" Lily asked James as she saw Remus, Sirius, Kyra, and Teri walk in.

"Of course," James said, squeezing Lily's hand lovingly.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Teri said, sitting on the end of Lily's bed.

"Since we didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl, we bought two pairs or presents," Remus said, holding up an "It's a boy!" and an "It's a girl!" balloon.

"Please tell me you're able to return half those presents. I'm not having a boy _and _a girl," Lily said.

"Eh…they're probably non-refundable," Kyra said with a shrug. "But we'll just stow away the other pair or presents until the next baby. And…okay why are you looking at me like that?"

"What if I _do _have a boy and a girl?? Oh my god, what if we have twins? James! I can't handle that!" Lily cried out.

"Lily, Lily. Calm down, the doctor would have told you guys if you were having twins or triplets, or whatever," Sirius said.

"_Triplets?? _I didn't even _think _about that!" Lily cried out.

"Thanks a _lot _Si," James hissed with a grin. "It's okay Lils, we're only having _one _baby."

Lilytook a deep breath and smiled.She looked back at her friends. "I can't believe you're all here…it's sooo _early_. And you guys all have work…"

"Not anymore. Don't you know the flu is going around?" Sirius said with a sly grin.

"In _July?_" Lily teased.

"Oops…" Sirius said slowly.

"Okay, so you all skipped work, popped over here, and you…OW!" Lily cried out. "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Ow, ow, ow," James suddenly cried out.

"What the hell's the matter with _you_?" Sirius asked.

"He's having sympathy pains!" Kyra squealed.

"Uh…no, Lily's squeezing my hand really hard," James squeaked out. Everyone laughed as Remus tried to pry Lily away from James.

"Whoa, we've got company," the nurse said, walking in, noticing all the people in the room. She sat down at the end of the bed to see how far Lily was dilated.

"We've all been the best of friend since Hogwarts," James said.

"Well, everyone's gotta get out except for the husband," the nurse said with a bright smile."This baby is ready to come out."

* * *

"It's a boy!! _Definitely _a boy!" James exclaimed as the baby was almost finished coming out.

"Okay Lily, we need one more giant push," Dr. Weaver said.

Lily pushed, screaming as hard as she could, and squeezing James's hand. Lily plopped back on her pillows as James watched the umbilical cord being cut and the baby being handed to the nurse to get cleaned up.

James rushed out into the waiting room and noticed that only Sirius and Remus were there. "It's a boy! It's a boy! I'm a father!" James suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh…I'm a father."

"You're a father!" Sirius exclaimed. "Sirius Jr it is."

"Our baby is _not _going to be named Sirius Jr," James said.

"What if I pay you?!" Sirius shouted after him, as James went back into the room.

"I can't believe it Lily! It's a-" James stopped when he noticed all the doctors surrounding Lily. "Lily?? _Lily??_" James tried rushing to Lily's side but doctors were pushing him out of the way.

"Mr. Potter, I don't think you should be in here," the doctor said.

"What's _wrong _with my wife? What happened??"

"Someone escort Mr. Potter out!" Dr. Weaver exclaimed over the loud beeping of the IV and the rush of the nurses and doctors in and out.

"No! Stop!" James exclaimed as two nurses started pulling him out of the room. "What's wrong with her?!" The door slammed shut behind him and a curtain was pulled out.

"Well? How's the baby?" Sirius exclaimed as James trudged into the waiting room and plopped down in a chair.

The girls were now back and looked at James for an answer, who just sat there and said nothing.

"Uh…James? Is the baby okay?" Remus dared to ask.

"I don't know. I didn't ask," James mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Huh?"

"I don't know," James mumbled.

"Um…what?"

"Something's happened to Lily and those stupid doctors won't let me in there!!" James cried out.

"Oh my," Teri said, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"It'll be okay. Everything will be fine," Sirius insisted.

"Oh, what do _you _know?" James asked.

"Lily learned to fight from _you_. She's strong man," Sirius pointed out.

James just slouched down and ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

"Mr. Potter?" Dr. Weaver said, coming out of the room.

James jumped up. "I swear to god if you don't let me see my wife!" James shouted.

"You need to calm down Sir," the doctor insisted.

"Why can't I see my wife??" James exclaimed.

"James, calm down," Sirius hissed.

James sighed and looked helplessly up at the doctor. The doctor looked down at the floor and then back at James. "It seems your wife had an aneurism during labor…"

"So? Can't you fix it? Wave a wand and say a spell," James exclaimed.

"It's not that easy…" the doctor said slowly.

"Well is she okay?" James asked.

"We had to give her some medicine and she's asleep right now," the doctor said.

"But is she gonna be okay?" James asked.

"She's very weak and her blood pressure is extremely low," the doctor pointed out.

James started shaking and he could hardly get the words out because of the huge lump in his throat, "Is she gonna make it?"

"We're not sure," the doctor said slowly.

"You have to _do _something. She _has _to make it! She has a baby to take care of! She hasn't even _seen _the baby. Come to think of it…I haven't really seen the baby…Can I see _him_?"

The doctor hesitated. "It seems your baby is very premature."

"What?" James asked.

"Your boy is a month and a half early…" the doctor said. "He's having trouble breathing. We have placed him in the intensive care unit."

"Why are you _doing _this to me doc?" James complained. "First my wife, then my baby. Aren't you good at _anything_?"

"James!" Remus exclaimed.

"No, no. I get that a lot," the doctor said.

"Does that mean this _happens_ to you a lot? Because if so, I think you should find a new profession," James said harshly.

"_James!_" Remus hissed.

The doctor just smiled and acted like it didn't bother him. "We can't let you seeyour babyuntil tomorrow."

James just gulped and slowly nodded, not having any words left to say

"Oh, but we need a name for him. We need to produce a birth certificate," the doctor said.

"Oh…he doesn't have a name," James said.

"Can you come up with one soon?"

"No," James said firmly.

"No? The doctor asked.

"_No?_" Remus asked.

"Um yes, the baby's name will be Siri-" Sirius started. James put his hand over Sirius's mouth. "Ignore him."

"We all do," Kyra muttered.

"Lily carried that child in side of her for seven months, so _she's _going to pick the name out," James said confidently. The doctor smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Sirius is on his lunch break," Remus said to James on the phone the next morning. "Are you at the hospital?"

"I haven't left since we came in yesterday morning," James said. "I slept by Lily's side."

"James," Remus said softly. "You need a shower…and some new clothes. You can-"

"I'm not leaving," James said firmly.

There was a pause, "I understand. Well, Larine is giving me a death stare, so I should go. You sound tired…try and get some sleep."

"I'll try," and with that said, James hung up the pay phone.

"Mr. Potter," Dr. Weaver said, coming up from behind him. James turned around to look at the doctor so the doctor continued, "You can see your baby now. If you go down the stairs and take a left, you should find the intensive care unit."

James nodded and thanked the doctor.

"Well hey little guy," James said, his voice shaking, a lump forming in his throat. He sat down in front of the incubator, trying hard to not burst out in tears at the sight of his small baby hooked up to all those tubes. "I'm your father. You're mother couldn't be here, but boy does she wish she were. I know she'll love you. She loves me and let's just say, I'm not perfect. But you…you're a different story. You _are_ perfect. But you need to get better, because Lily needs to see you. Actually, Lily needs you, period." James took in a deep breath and let a tear fall. He then whispered, "_I _need Lily."

"Hey James," Sirius said with a soothing smile.

"Oh hey Si," James said weakly.

"Brought you some things I thought you would be needing," Sirius said, holding up a bag. "Toothbrush, clothes, food, money."

James smiled, "Thanks Si."

Sirius walked over to the baby and peered into the incubator. "We're going to have so much fun with this one."

James smiled weakly. "He has the best 'Uncle Sirius' in town."

"Oh forget about me. He has the absolute best parents in the world. But I must admit, Lily will have her hands full."

"What?"

"Oh come on. You and I are still kids ourselves. Lily will have to deal with us fooling around with the baby and playing and screwing up the baby, and then she'll have to deal with _un_screwing up the baby," Sirius said with a shrug. "No day will be uneventful."

"Do you think she's gonna make it?" James asked, looking up at Sirius.

"She's a fighter James," Sirius said, sitting next to James. "She was so ecstatic about the baby. There's no way she's going to leave us, not without getting to see and raise the baby."

"What if she makes it and the baby doesn't?" James asked.

"Okay, I don't like having to deal with all this negativity," Sirius joked. "That baby is the product of you and Lily, the two strongest people I know. There's no way that baby is gonna go without putting up one hell of a fight."

Just then Dr. Weaver came in and put a name tag on the incubator. "Oh, excuse me. He doesn't have a name yet," James said.

The doctor smiled at James. "Your wife has named him."

"My wife?" James asked quizzically. "Wait, my wife?? She's awake??" The doctor smiled and nodded. James turned to Sirius and gave him a giant hug. "She's alive! Oh my gosh! She'll get to see the baby…she's named him Harry! Wait...Harry? Where'd she get that name? Oh! Who cares!! I can't be-"

"James," Sirius squeaked. "You're cutting off my circulation."

"Oh…sorry!" James exclaimed, letting go. "But did you hear?"

"James…I think _everyone _heard," Sirius said. "But why don't you go and _see _her?"

James smiled and hugged Sirius again.

James practically ran down the hallway to Lily's room. He pushed open the door slowly. He was afraid of what he'd see, but he saw a smiling Lily looking up at him.

"Lily," James gasped out, running to her side and giving her a huge hug. "I was so worried."

Lily looked around the room at the tons of flowers, balloons, and cards that surrounded her. "Looks like everyone was."

"Not half as much as I was," James said, choking up. "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again Lily Evans Potter!"

Lily smiled at James. "I'll try not to."

James smiled and kissed Lily on the forehead. "So about Harry's name…"

Lily laughed. "Not ecstatic about it?"

"Oh, no it's wonderful. I was just wondering where it came from," James said, sitting down on the side of Lily's bed.

"Well you know when we were on our honeymoon?" Lily asked.

"Um, _yes_. I think I vaguely remember that," James teased.

"Okay, remember the boy down by the beach that looked like he was no older than five who made those amazing sandcastle?" Lily asked.

"What about him?"

"Well, I saw his mother later that night and I asked what his name was. Just because I was curious," Lily said. "She said they named him Harry. And since I figure that our baby was conceived on our honeymoon, I decided on Harry."

"Well it's perfect," James said, kissing Lily on the lips.

"And it means power…something I think Harry needs now…and will need throughout his life," Lily said, kissing James back.

"Knock, knock," Sirius said, entering the room.

"Hi Sirius," Lily said. Sirius walked over and gave Lily a hug.

"We were all worried about you," Sirius said.

"Ah yes, the 'get better because I don't want to have to deal with James' card pretty much stated that," Lily said.

"You _wrote _that in a card?" James asked.

"I wrote some other nice things," Sirius teased.

"Like, James will screw up the baby if I didn't get better. Oh, and my personal favorite, James will stop using a hairbrush if I'm not there to teach him," Lily said, skimming through the card again.

"Why do I let you near her?" James moaned at Sirius.

"Alright, so we saw that you named the baby Harry. And although it's a lovely name, Sirius Jr is a _much _better name," Sirius insisted.

"Sirius…when _you _have children, by all means, name the child Sirius Jr," Lily said. "And anyway, isn't being Harry's godfather enough?"

"No, I want to…" Sirius trailed off. "Wait…_me? _You want _me _to be Harry's godfather?"

"You're practically apart of the family anyway," James said with a shrug.

"I thought you _told _him," Lily said to James.

"I've been busy," James said.

Just then the nurse walked in with a wheelchair, "One wheelchair for the lady to go see her baby."

Lily smiled and was helped out of bed by James.

* * *

"I'm getting impatient James," Lily said. "It's been two weeks and Harry isn't getting any better."

"He's not getting any _worse _either," James pointed out. They walked into the hospital and turned the corner, knowing exactly where to go.

"I know," Lily said, grabbing James's hand as they walked towards the ICU. "I'm just worried."

James smiled and kissed Lily's hand. "I know. But a lot of talks from Sirius has taught me to be positive."

"Okay, okay. I know. Be positive. Harry will be fine and we-" Lily stopped short. "He's gone."

"Excuse me?" James asked, looking over to where Harry has been for the past two weeks. "Oh my god. He's gone!"

"What happened??" Lily asked rhetorically. "Oh my god. They would have called us if it was bad news right? Well, they would have called us if it was _good _news also. Why didn't they call us??"

"Lily!" James exclaimed. "Panicking is not helping the situation. Let's go find a doctor."

"Yes, good, smart. I knew I married you for a reason," Lily said.

"Yes, Sir?" James asked, coming up to a doctor just leaving the ICU.

"Yes?" The doctor asked, turning around.

"We're the Potters, and we were wondering if you knew where our son was," James said.

"Ah yes, the Potters," the doctor responded.

"And this _better _be good news doc. My heart can't take any bad news," Lily insisted.

"Why don't I go find your regular doctor and maybe he can tell you more information," the doctor said.

"That means it's bad news, doesn't it??" Lily exclaimed. "_Tell me what happened to my son!_"

"Lily!" James cried out, holding her back, and turning back to the doctor."I'm sorry."

"It doesn't mean it's bad news, it just means he knows more about this situation," the doctor replied to Lily.

"Situation? _Situation? _Don't call me baby a _situation! _He's a human being!" Lily burst out.

"Lily!!" James exclaimed, pushing her back with his arm, and looking up at the doctor."Thank you very much."

"Why did you send him away??" Lily hissed.

"Lily, you need to calm down or these doctors won't tell us anything," James explained.

"Oh, how do you know??" Lily grumbled.

"Be_cause_, I've already been through this twice. They made me stop yelling when they told me about you and they made me calm down before telling me about Harry," James said.

"Fine, I'll try being calm…but we better find something out _fast_," Lily said.

"Well, if it isn't the Potters," Dr. Weaver said, coming up to them.

"_Where the hell is Harry?!" _Lily exclaimed.

"Good job on being calm," James mumbled to her.

"Mrs. Potter, I assure you that Harry is fine," the doctor said, "In fact, he's better then fine. We have moved him out of the ICU. We tried calling you, but I guess you were on your way here already," the doctor explained and then smiled. "He is ready to be taken home."

Lily clasped her hands across her mouth and let out a squeal as James hugged Lily as tight as possible.

* * *

"SURPRISE!!"

Lily practically dropped Harry as they entered their house. She turned to James who shrugged and said, "I made a few phone calls." Lily squealed in excitement and gave James a huge hug.

"Don't you guys ever have work?" Lily asked.

"Eh, that's not important," Teri said. "Sooo, let's see Harry!"

Lily opened up her arms to reveal the most gorgeous baby they had ever seen.

Lily looked around at her friends and James said, "Welcome Home Harry."

"Home," Lily repeated. "Home sounds nice." And she nestled close to James, with Harry in her arms.

>>>>>

**_ALL DONE!_**


End file.
